Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for processing a double face adhesive tape by releasing its release paper and attaching at least one member to it. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for processing a double face adhesive tape suitable for the process assembling an instrument for dry analysis for measuring concentration or activity of a particular component in a liquid sample, such as a device for measuring ionic activity.
Description of the Prior Art
Recently, ionic activity-measuring instruments utilizing an ion selective electrode, particularly dry-type ionic activity-measuring devices utilizing planar ion selective electrodes, have been developed because they can rapidly, simply and accurately measure ionic activity of a liquid sample. Examples of the dry-type ionic activity-measuring device are disclosed in German Patent No. 2,722,617.
As the modification, a dry-type ionic activity-measuring device capable of measuring ionic activity of two or more kinds of ions at the same time has also been developed (Japanese Patent KOKAI No. 58-211648 and Japanese Patent Application No. 60-148564). The dry-type multiple ionic activity-measuring device disclosed in the specification of Japanese Patent Application No. 60-148564 is composed of an upper frame 1, a lower frame 2, planar electrodes 3, liquid-distributing members 4 and a double face adhesive tape 5 as shown in FIG. 14. A bridge groove 7 for a bridge 6 and two spotting holes 8 are provided in the upper frame 1. Sample liquid is spotted in one of the holes 8, and reference solution is spotted in the other hole 8. Three shallow channels 9 for placing the planar electrode 3 are formed on the lower surface of the upper frame 1. A pair of shallow rectangular concavities 10 are formed in parallel on the upper surface of the lower frame 2, and terminal holes 11 for connecting a leading wire to the electrodes 3 are provided on both side portions of the lower frame 2. Two pairs of the liquid-distributing members 4 are placed in the concavities 10. The double face adhesive tape 5 is punched to form a pair of spotting holes 12 and three pairs of liquid supply holes 13. The sample liquid and the reference solution spotted into the spotting holes 8 pass through the respective liquid-distributing member 4, and are supplied to each electrode 3 through the liquid supply hole 13.
Such a dry-type multiple ionic activity-measuring device is assembled by punching the double face adhesive tape 5 to form the holes 12, 13, attaching the upper frame 1 and the electrodes 3 to the upper face of the double face adhesive tape 5 and attaching the lower frame 2 and the liquid-distributing members 4 to the lower face of the double face adhesive tape 5. Generally speaking, the release papers are preferably left on the double face adhesive tape up to immediately before the attachment of the object member in order to avoid undesirable attachment. Moreover, it is not so easy to convey smoothly the double face adhesive tape of which the release papers have been removed on use, and accordingly, a particular means is necessary. Besides, after the necessary attachment is finished, useless part of the double face adhesive tape must be removed. In addition, when the double face adhesive tape is projected from the edge of the upper frame or the lower frame attached thereto after removing the useless part, trouble by undesirable adhesion occurs at the processing apparatus or with other members in the later processes.